Laparoscopic surgery is a means of performing diagnostic and therapeutic procedures after first gaining entrance to the abdominal cavity, and involves the visual examination of the cavity by means of a laparoscope. Although reports of laparoscopic surgery were first published early in the 20th century, the use of this technique was confined to diagnosis of abdominal pain and ligation of the fallopian tubes until recently when development of miniature video cameras permitted "televising" the operative field.
Laparoscopic surgery involves creating a working space, within the abdominal cavity by insufflating the peritoneal cavity with carbon dioxide. The laparoscope is then inserted into the abdomen with a trocar and hollow sheath containing a side port for continuous carbon dioxide insufflation. The sheath also contains valves and gaskets to allow the insertion and removal of the laparoscope without allowing the carbon dioxide to escape. For an operation, accessory sheaths are inserted to introduce laparoscopic instruments. These instruments are generally elongated, narrower versions of standard surgical tools. The surgeon works with instruments inserted through one or two sheaths while the laparoscope is focused on the operative field by an assistant. The video cameras have a high resolution and, when attached to the laparoscopic eyepiece, magnify images 5 to 15 times and provide a clear image of the operative field.